


Admit It

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You’ve had a thing for Dean Winchester for years, but you’ve realised nothing would come from your crush so you did the only thing you could do and let it go. But one night, after having had enough of watching him flirt up a storm with some waitress, you find yourself admitting to things you never thought you’d say out loud.





	Admit It

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. Mentions of violence. Little bit of angst. Smut. Unprotected sex. Car sex. Fluff.**

**Bamby**

The case had been a hard one. You were all a little more bruised than usual. Hell, you’d needed stitches. So, of course, neither you nor Sam had any reason to refuse Dean when he offered to take you all down to the local bar.

Now that you were there, though, you wished you had stayed behind at the motel room and wallowed in your injuries and misery. At least then you’d be physically and emotionally alone. At the bar you were surrounded by people… and not a single soul could care less that you were there.

Sam was gone, off talking to a girl who had gasped at the cut under his eye. The girl had practically melted when he’d turned on the charm and assured her he was fine. It was easy for the guys to pick up girls when they were banged up and bloody. You, on the other hand, were having difficulties.

Any guy that might usually be interested could only see the damage done to your face by the ghoul that had almost killed you. What guy would be interested in bedding a chick that looked like she’d gone through a meat grinder?

Honestly though, that didn’t bug you as much as the display to your left did.

Dean was grinning at the waitress as she ran a hand up and down his arm. He had that glimmer in his eyes, the one he had when he knew where the night was going and he was pretty smug with himself about it.

God, if you weren’t worried about your sprained wrist you’d punch him right in the mouth.

“So,” the waitress started, her eyes dragging up his form before she met his gaze through her lashes. “You stayin’ in town long?”

“Just one more night, darlin’,” he told her, that glimmer darkening to a knee buckling colour that had your heart racing just as much as the waitress’ probably was.

She bit her lip, taking a step closer to place herself between his open legs. “I get off in twenty.”

The look he gave her had your heart plummet and stomach churn.

“I’m too sober for this shit,” you mumbled as you grabbed your jacket from the back of your chair and threw some cash on the table.

Without a word to Dean or the waitress, you sauntered off, pushing the door open and storming out into the parking lot.

The cool air prompted you to pull your jacket on. You hugged it to yourself as you started towards the path, content with walking back to the motel. No one would offer you a ride with you looking like you did, and you honestly didn’t want the company anyway.

It’s not like you loved Dean Winchester or anything. It was more like you had an itch that needed a scratch, and all he managed to do was add to your frustration.

When you first met the eldest Winchester he’d been hunting with his father. The two of you had clicked almost instantly, but with John looming around all the time nothing other than distant friendship had really come from your encounters. Over the years you’d grown apart. By the time you met up again everything had changed… including the fact that Dean seemed disinterested nowadays.

Rejection stings like a bitch. Having to watch the object of your frustration and infatuation flirt with every set of boobs with legs was worse.

You couldn’t expect him to turn around and be curious about you like he used to be. Time had passed and he’d clearly moved on. He wasn’t the young guy who had entertained the thought of something more than a few one night stands. Dean Winchester had grown into the kind of man that swept you off your feet and disappeared right before you eyes in the same minute.

Sighing, tugging on your jacket a little more, you tried to push thoughts of Dean from your mind. You thought about the case. Tried to think of supplies you needed to buy. Wondered if Bobby had anymore jobs for you to do. But no matter where your thoughts wandered to, you always ended up having Dean on your mind.

“God damnit.” You kicked at the ground as you continued down the path.

Hopefully you’d have enough time to knock yourself out with alcohol and pain killers so by the time either brother tumbled back into the room at a ridiculous hour you’d be too dead to the world to notice or care. Maybe that could keep you from thinking about the green eyed hunter.

…

You walked across the motel parking lot, too lost in your thoughts to realise there were eyes watching your every move. You hadn’t managed to stop thinking about Dean. In fact, you were currently being plagued with the memory of that waitress’ laugh.

The thought of them together, him pulling other noises from her lips as she touched him in ways you wanted to touch him… yeah, you needed to find someone to scratch that itch. You needed to get laid.

“Hey.”

Head snapping to your left, your eyes went wide as you realised the person who had spoken was none other than Dean himself.

Pausing in the middle of the parking lot, you frowned at him, confused. “Hi?” Looking around, you groaned. “Please don’t tell me she’s in there?” you asked, gesturing to the door of the motel room you were sharing with the brother.

“Nah, she’s back at the bar. Or home. Or with someone else. I don’t know.” He shrugged, shifting on the spot as he leaned against the hood of Baby.

Quirking an eyebrow, you headed over toward him. “You don’t know? So… you just left her?”

“No,” he chuckled lightly. “I told her I wasn’t interested.”

“You lied.”

“A little,” he admitted.

Stopping a few steps in front of him, you watched his every move carefully, trying to figure him out. “Why?”

“Saw you walk out of there without a word and I was concerned. When I couldn’t find you, figured you’d head back here.”

“You drove here… for me?” You were equally surprised and sceptical. “You left that chick behind just to come check on me?”

“Obviously.” When you continued to watch him, clearly not believing his words, he sighed, “Seriously? You think I’d just let you walk off like that?”

“She was about ready to fuck you on that table. Yes, Dean, I think you’d let me walk myself home if it meant you’d get your dick wet,” you answered a little harshly.

Instead of being insulted, though, he paused a moment before he grinned. “You’re jealous.”

Face falling, eye going wide, you tripped over your words before managing, “What? Me? Jealous?” You gave a harsh laugh. “Please.”

He didn’t respond. He simply shifted where he continued to lean against Baby and grin at you knowingly.

Let’s be honest here… he wasn’t wrong. You weren’t as jealous as he might think. You’d grown accustomed to seeing him woo girl after girl. The only reason why you’d reacted tonight was the fact that he’d asked you and Sam out to grab a few beers, enjoy the rest of the night before the three of you would have to hit the road and head off to the next case. But, instead of hanging out with you, both brothers had found themselves a bed buddy for the night.

You’d felt rejected and alone, which added to the misery you felt after getting injured during the case. Seeing Dean flirting with the waitress had been the last straw.

“I’m too tired for this shit, Dean.” You rolled your eyes, getting ready to turn.

He spoke before you could move, cutting your actions short. “Admit it. You were jealous that she was touching me like that. And you were jealous that I was letting her.”

Sighing, lifting your eyes to the sky, you decided you’d had enough. If he wanted to push your buttons, then you were going to give him a reaction.

“Fine, yes.” You spun on your heels to face him once more. “I was jealous. I am jealous. I hate seeing you go after every hot chick you come across, and I hate having to hear about your conquests the morning after. I hate finding their laundry mixed with your clothes. So, yeah, I’ll admit it. I’m jealous. I’m jealous of every set of legs you crawl between, because while you’re touching them, while you’re making her scream, I’m left to my own devices, _again_.”

His grin dropped, but you didn’t care… you weren’t done.

“Dean, I’ve wanted to jump you for years. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I’ve wanted nothing more than to push you into the back of Baby and ride you until I can’t sit up. The nights we’re stuck sharing a bed kill me, because I’m so close to touching you, and yet I doubt you’d want it. Why would you? If you did you would have made your move, but you haven’t. Yet I’m still waiting, still itching for you.”

He shifted on the spot, watching you with wide eyes… but your confidence wasn’t letting you finish just yet.

“God, the amount of times I’ve had to stifle the sounds I make at night while you and Sam sleep and I hide out in the bathroom. I think of all the girls that have ever touched you and picture your hands on me instead. You’ve been my wet dream for years, and nothing can get you out of my system. Trust me, I’ve tried. I’ve tried sleeping with other guys hoping they would get me over the edge, but they don’t have your face, your touch, your voice, and it makes me want to pull my fucking hair out!”

Suddenly he grabbed you, hand cupping your neck as he pulled you closer, his lips crashing into yours.

You were too surprised to stop him as he held you to his body, his free hand run down your side and around to press at the small of your back. You could feel the lump of his cock hardening in his pants, pushing against you as the kiss deepened. Eyes rolling, you moaned against him, fisting at his jacket.

Pulling back, you breathed against his lips, “Dean.”

That’s all it took. His name on your lips was all he needed before he was turning and opening the back door of Baby.

Hand holding yours, he slid into the backseat, pulling you along with him. Reaching behind you, you tugged the door closed. As soon as you had all the privacy you could manage, Dean’s hand came up to caress your cheek as he leaned in to press his lips to yours once more.

All it took was a few tugs on clothes before the two of you found a way to undress each other in the backseat while keeping your lips pressed to flesh. In the end you found yourself straddling his waist as he leaned back against the leather, his hands running up and down your bare skin.

Reaching between you, he lined himself up and you pressed down, letting him fill you completely. Gasping against his lips as he groaned against yours, you slid down his length slowly, letting each inch stretch you perfectly.

He was thick. Not as long as you’d expected, but there was still more to him than you’d experienced before, and the burn that came with him reaching new places had your eyes crossing and toes curling.

The two of you kissed, light brushes of lips on lips, breaths mingling as you rocked against each other slowly. His hands held your waist, guiding you, dragging your movements so the moment would last. You only have sex for the first time once, and neither of you wanted to rush this.

Unfortunately, the intensity of finally being with Dean was drawing you to your climax faster than you’d like, and you knew he wouldn’t be too far behind.

Brushing your hair back from your face, Dean gazed into your eyes, the green in his swirling with lust, need, and awe. Looking down at him as you continued to rock, feeling your walls clench around his cock as you both neared your end, you saw a flicker of something you’d been blind to before.

“Admit it,” you panted as you leaned in closer so your body was pressed against his. “You’ve wanted this just as much as I have.”

His lips quirked into a slight grin. “Never said I didn’t.”

You knew then that you would never have to feel jealous ever again. Dean Winchester was now yours, and you were his… and you weren’t leaving the backseat of Baby for the rest of the night.

**Bamby**


End file.
